Spirits of War
by Spirit's Fire
Summary: In war, you have to make choices... No matter what the concequences are. Avatar Drabbles--- The battle raged on. They've escaped death-- but someone will die. Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Zuko battle till death...
1. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. It's FANfiction, people! This disclaimer goes for all the chapters.

**Character Drabbles—Mai realizes her destiny. **

**Takes place after Zuko has left the Fire Nation—presumably during the Western Air Temple.**

**Destiny**

_A flash of silver…_

Mai's eyes flickered towards the flash, searching for an escape to her current state of boredom. Since it was a bright and sunny morning, everyone had decided to venture outside—leaving Mai alone in the huge, dark mansion. With interest, Mai leaned closer to the glinting object and realized that it was a shuriken—one of her own. No doubt it had fallen out of her robe's sleeve without her noticing that morning.

Picking it up, Mai dropped it again almost instantly as the shuriken's deadly edges pierced her skin. With a sudden show of emotion, the normally emotionless girl grimaced and clutched at her hand. Blood began to seep through her wound—an inch-long cut on the face of her palm. Her gaze travelled to the shuriken, and her heart thudded in her chest as she saw the blood on the shuriken's sharp edges. 

_Her_ blood.

It dripped from the shuriken, the bright colour of the blood clashing with the white fur carpet that lay on the floor. For a moment Mai saw images in her mind's eye—the blood that gushed out of her victim's cuts—the puddle of blood that one of the Kyoshi Warriors had bled—the blood that _her_ daggers, _her_ shurikens, _her_ darts and _her_ stilettos had caused.

The realization that coursed through her body left her numb with shock. Mai had never thought about the consequences of her actions, never cared whether her victims lived or died from her silent but deadly attacks and never minded that her daggers had caused the last drop of life to drain from an innocent victim—more than once.

Mai hadn't realized she was crying until her tears dropped onto her bleeding hand. Standing up, Mai silently dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves and headed for the bathroom to stop the blood flow from her hand. She bit her lip as the sharp water rained mercilessly on her wound and stung her. Mai closed her eyes. She always tried to forget the past… or she pretended she didn't care. 

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she stared at herself in the mirror… She noticed her furrowed brow, thin lips set in a grim line and her eyes—red from crying.

"_Murderer_" Her heart whispered.

Mai's eyes widened. She leaned backwards and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection's black eyes bore into her own and mocked her, daring her to turn away. "That's not true." Mai whispered the words, her eyes filled with shame. The words felt dry on her tongue and Mai knew she had uttered lies.

"It's true, Mai. _Murderer…_You killed them. _Murderer… _You never cared about their lives. _Murderer… _Their wives. _Murderer…_Their children. _Murderer…_"

"No! Just… Stop!" Mai screamed at her reflection. "It's not true!" In her desperation, Mai grabbed a silver dagger from her sleeve and threw it with all her might at the mirror. The glass shattered with a deafening _crack_ and the pieces rained onto the bathroom floor.

With tears running down her cheeks, Mai ran to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, her body shaking with silent sobs. She cried for the victims she had killed… She cried for the grief of their friends and family… but most of all, she cried for herself. For the times she had stopped caring… For the love she had closed her heart out of… For the heart she had numbed for all these years.

After a while, Mai calmed herself and sat up. Without minding the broken pieces of glass, Mai washed her face at the bathroom sink and returned to her bedroom. She packed her things and equipped herself with all her daggers, shurikens, stilettos, darts and knives. Resuming her unemotional face, Mai slipped out of her room, knowing what she had to do. What she _wanted_ to do. It was her destiny, Mai realized. 

And she was going to fulfill it… No matter what. 

**The End**

_A/N: Mai's my favourite character. I hope she wasn't too OOC in this, but her emotions were vital for the storyline. What's her destiny, you ask? That's for her to fulfill… and for you to find out. ;)_

_Written on the 14__th__ of March, year 2008. You may pm me—I'd love an Avatard penpal. ;)_


	2. Decision

**Character Drabbles—Ty Lee makes a decision. **

**Takes place during the battle—when Ty Lee faces a familiar opponent.**

**Decision**

The battle was thick in action, Ty Lee reflected as she effectively blocked a bender's chi with her sharp jabs. Flipping herself effortlessly, she took down some earthbenders fighting against the Fire Nation's soldiers. All around she could see flashes of blue and green—The Earth Kindom Fighters and the Water Tribe Warriors—among the dark red uniform that the Fire Nation's Army had donned for battle. Azula was nowhere in sight—she was executing her plan, no doubt. Ty Lee began to leave the battlefield when she caught sight of a shuriken's metallic flash in the harsh sun out of the corner out of her eye. 

_She'd know that shuriken anywhere. _

Ty Lee whirled around and saw Mai striking her shurikens at a soldier, leaving him groaning with pain as he clutched at his stomach, which was bleeding profusely. It was embedded with one of Mai's deadly daggers. Ty Lee began to fight again before she caught sight of a single white cloth tied around Mai's forehead—a clear sign that she was one of the Avatar's fighters to take down the Fire Nation. 

Ty Lee gasped. The shock that coursed through her body left her stunned, as though her own chi had been blocked. She never thought that Mai—_Mai!_—had defected and betray the Fire Nation when she had suddenly disappeared a month prior to the battle. Rumours had spread, of course, that Mai had left to join Zuko to help the Avatar, but Ty Lee had always laughed and remarked that Mai, her _best_ friend, would not do such a thing without telling her first.

_It was true._

Ty Lee felt as though her knees had turned to jelly when Mai turned and saw her. For a second they froze, then a determined look came over Mai's features as she threw her sharp shurikens at Ty Lee. Ty Lee was shocked to the core and froze, only jumping safely out of harm's way at the last second. The last shuriken sliced her sleeve, and Ty Lee knew that Mai was deadly serious.

They began a dance, deathly-sharp stilettos and paralyzing jabs flying everywhere. Ty Lee never thought that one day she'd fight her best friend in battle—she always thought that they'd be together, side-by-side fighting against the Avatar's army.

_She was wrong._

After she had paralyzed Mai's left hand and Mai had cut her arm with a shuriken, Ty Lee gritted her teeth. 

"Why?" She whispered—it was enough to make both of them halt for a second—then they resumed their deathly dance. "It is my destiny." Mai said, a look of determination on her face again as she threw shurikens and daggers at Ty Lee, who dodged them as best as she could and tried to jab Mai's chi points. Her eyes bore into Ty Lee's and her face softened. "And it is also yours, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee successfully paralyzed Mai's left shoulder, but the knives continued to fly—Mai was ambidextrous; that was made her so deadly. Her eyes widened again as she heard Mai's whisper. "My destiny?" Ty Lee said, darting around Mai and trying to disable her right arm. Another one of Mai's shuriken's grazed her shoulder, but Ty Lee hardly felt it even although blood began to flow from her wound. "My destiny is to be true to my nation. _Our_ nation, Mai. "

"The Fire Nation has waged war on innocents." Mai said, dodging Ty Lee's jabs. "The war had gone for a hundred years—I killed innocent people, Ty Lee." Ty Lee was shocked to see Mai's eyes glisten with unshed tears—she had never seen Mai cry before, not once in the 9 years they had known each other for. Mai closed her eyes, and a tear dropped down to her cheek. When she opened them again, Mai was surprised to see Ty Lee's eyes were also wet.

"I don't want to be a part in the war anymore." Mai said. Her daggers' sliced the air; Ty Lee's jabs were less strong and misplaced—maybe it was on purpose. "It's my destiny to help the Avatar end this war… for the peace and harmony that the Fire Nation has stolen from us." 

"I severed all ties with the Fire Nation to fight to end this war." Mai whispered. "And even if I have to kill you… my best friend… to end this war, I'll just have to."

Ty Lee stopped her pressurized jabs and stood still. Her mouth gaped at Mai's words—and the seriousness she had said it with. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she clutched her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do… Mai…"

Mai's eyes softened. "Make your decision, Ty Lee…" She whispered as she hid back her shurikens inside her sleeve. Ty Lee looked up—just in time to see a firebending soldier shooting flames at Mai. The fire burned her arm and Mai clutched at her arm in agony before throwing her daggers back at him. 

_She always thought that they'd be together, side-by-side fighting against the Avatar's army._

Ty Lee wiped her tears. All around her the people were still fighting to their end—the smell of death was in the air. The war had been waged for a hundred years… It was time to end it.

_If we can't fight side-by-side against the Avatar's army… then let it be the Fire Nation's, Mai. _

Ty Lee jumped and jabbed at the firebender's pressure points with her fingers, effectively disabling his chi. Ty Lee saw another tear drop down Mai's cheek and they hugged briefly, exchanging their relief. Another fighter firebended at Mai as he saw her headband—and this time Ty Lee and Mai fought side-by-side against the Fire Nation.

_We're best friends and we stick together._

**The End**

_A/N: I just love Ty Lee—she's loyal to the end for Mai. Dedicated to Amirah—My best friend. _

_Written on the 15__th__ of March, year 2008._


	3. Memories

**Character Drabbles – Azula reflects the situation.**

**Takes place during the battle—Azula didn't expect to end up in this situation.**

**Memories**

Her plan was working so well, Azula thought as she leaned back to enjoy the show—which was the heated battle taking place in front of the Fire Nation's capitol. She had planned every step of this day—the Avatar's downfall was inevitable. Her self-satisfied smirk was replaced by a slight frown as her eyes noted that Ty Lee had disappeared. Her eyes roamed the battlefield—but there was no flash of bright pink in the middle of the red, blue and green-clothed fighters. 

_It's surely nothing._ Azula dismissed the thought from her head and prepared to execute the remainder of plan—but her heart was uneasy. Azula turned towards the door. She was not going to let one small flaw cripple her perfectly-organized plan. But even as her eyes fell on the door, it flew open. 

Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee came in and got ready to battle—Mai with her deadliest, sharpest stilettos, Zuko with his flaming hands—with displeasure Azula noted it was blue—and Ty Lee holding one of Mai's daggers. 

_All three of them were wearing white cloths tied around their foreheads_. 

For a second Azula was surprised but she recovered her composure. Smirking, she sat neatly on the chair and laughed, with no emotion in her voice.

"Well, well, well… Look who joined the traitors." Azula remarked off-handedly, flicking her bangs back. "I have to give you credit, Ty Lee. I didn't expect you to stoop so low." Ty Lee frowned and remained silent, her eyes cold as she stared at her ex-friend. Azula relaxed in her chair and folded her hands in her lap, looking for all the world as if she was a normal, innocent fifteen-year-old—and not the bloodthirsty manipulating killer she was. 

Mai smiled unpleasantly as Azula looked at her—they locked eyes and Azula frowned. Mai was best weaponry fighter she knew—not even Azula was as skilled with darts, daggers, shurikens and knives as she was. Azula would never admit it—but she knew that Mai was capable of causing serious wounds with hardly a flicker of her wrist and no emotion on her face. That was why Ty Lee was Azula's closest friend—she didn't trust Mai-- even after all the years they had shared, Azula never knew exactly what she would do, or what she was thinking.

"Hello, Azula." Mai said, flashing her a deadly grin—Azula was surprised at her expression. "Missed me?" Azula relaxed her facial expressions and leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. "Hello, my oldest friend. How glad I am that we are in this current position." She glared at Mai. 

"I never liked you anyway."

Mai growled in her throat and gritted her teeth. Zuko frowned and spoke sharply. "Forget it, Azula, you're outnumbered. Surrender and we won't harm you." His eyes flashed as he stared at his sister. "Or else… We'll battle till death."

Azula looked at Ty Lee, Zuko and Mai—her brother and her two best friends—ganging up with intention to _kill_. Azula committed the scene to memory—and stood up. Her eyes furrowed and she held her head high. "That's not necessary, _Zuzu_." 

Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko frowned, suspecting one of Azula's tricks. They were wrong. Azula's next words were said with crushing finality and confidence.

"_I torture my victims before they die."_

Azula's lightning bolt was met with a blast of blue fire, shurikens and a dagger.

**The End**

_A/N: Azula is another one of my favourite characters. Her manipulating and deception of people are not admirable, but yet they are irresistible to hate._

_Finished on the 19__th__ of March, year 2008._


	4. The Battle

_Thank you to all my reviewers! To my good friend JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It, have a happy Easter! :) _

_Just a quick go-by-go: I've written three stories that are subtly connected to each other—Character drabbles, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula. Now is the battle between them—the battle until death._

**The Battle**

The blast threw Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko back crashing into the wall. Azula sank onto her knees, pulling out a sharp shuriken from her arm—unmistakably Mai's work. Her wound began to bleed heavily, the red blood dripping down her shoulder. Azula gritted her teeth and glared at Mai.

"You'll pay for that!" Mai dodged the bolt of lighting Azula had directed to her and threw her stilettos at Azula. Evading Mai's strike, Azula firebended at her and began to attack Zuko. Ty Lee tried to disable Azula's chi, but the fire that Azula bended to her made her shrink back. It was no good trying to disable Azula's chi—Azula would never let anyone come too close.

They battled fiercely, but all of them knew to avoid the left side of the room—for there was pressurized cylinders with compressed air there. Once it blasted, all of them knew they were facing painful deaths. Mai was trying her hardest to throw her knives accurately, but Azula kept dodging them from every angle. Ty Lee's jabs were useless—but she had numerous knives slotted under her clothes, lent by Mai. 

Azula broke out in a sweat she dodged the multiple attacks by Mai and returned Zuko's blue fire. It was a surprise to Azula that Ty Lee was also a good knife-thrower—Azula had always regarded Ty Lee as a useless non-bender, even with her paralysing jabs. 

The battle raged on. More than once Ty Lee escaped the lightning bolts Azula directed by milimeters—and more than once Mai was knocked back by Azula's blasts. Zuko was firebending for all he was worth, and the normally calm and cool Azula wasn't faring better. Faced by three opponents, Azula's left arm was halfway paralysed by Ty Lee and there was numerous bleeding cuts to her forehead and body by Mai's daggers. A large burnt mark scarred her left leg—Zuko's firebending was ferocious when it came to his sister.

Zuko was the biggest surprise of all to Azula. She frowned as she battled Zuko—she had doubted he would ever became a master, but he had achieved it—three years after she did. _Idiot. _Azula thought as she lightning-bended at him. She smirked. _There's no way to escape now, Zuzu_. _You never know when to stop._ Azula was shocked when she saw him directing the lighting back to her. 

_What the insert profanity of choice here!_

Without thinking, Azula directed the lightning straight to the pressurised cylinders—they blew with a deafening roar. The walls caved in—the smoke that filled the room obscured everybody's vision as they tried to remain concious. When the dust cleared, Zuko and Mai were bleeding caused by the blocks that hit them. Ty Lee was fortunate—she escaped unscathed, coughing the smoke out of her lungs. 

"Wait—where's Azula?!" Mai said, jumping to her feet. There was no movement in the room—Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko froze as they saw the Fire Nation Princess under a heavy stone wall, bleeding heavily from all her wounds. There was gashes all over her arms as she tried in vain to remove the stone wall from her legs.

Azula was breathing harshly, coughing up blood. Ty Lee flew forward and tried to help—and Mai followed. Azula tried to kill them—but the bond that they had over the years didn't vanish. Mai knew that the three of them had bonded during their time together, no matter how much they hated each other when they battled.

There was no mistaking it—Azula was in great pain. She grimaced and her breathing grew harsher from the loss of blood she fared. Her façade dropped completely—she was helpless; her legs were almost crushed. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw her mask disappear. For the first time Zuko truly saw her. _My sister. _

_She's going to die._

That thought occurred painfully as Zuko saw Azula fall unconcious. The pain was too great for her to handle. Zuko heaved up the wall of Azula's legs and hauled her unconcious body from the debris. With tears in her eyes, Ty Lee began to tear strips of her clothing and tying up Azula's worst wounds, trying to stem the blood flow. Mai began to clear a path through the debris—they had to get help or she would die.

Zuko began to run, with Azula in his arms. It was no matter that she was one of the Avatar's greatest threat—her legs were crushed and she could be paralysed from the waist down after this. Tears began to form in Zuko's eyes. No matter what they'd been through, he couldn't let her die. The pained and fearful espression on her face—the face that reminded him so much of his mother—showed his her true side.

_Hang on, Azula._

Without realizing it, a tear had dropped down onto Zuko's cheek. Behind him, Ty Lee and Mai were running, seeking help for their friend.

_Hang on, sis. _

_**A/N: **_

_Oh, as for the 'pressurized cylinders with compressed air' will blast conception? I made it up, so don't kill me if I'm wrong. XD _

_I hope I made it clearly, but it's hard to write about four characters killing each other. ;) I do realize that Zuko is OOC, but Azula __**is**__ his sister, after all. She reminds him of his mother, and no matter what they've done to each other, (killing, manipulation, deception, lies) sibling love trancends ALL. This chapter is dedicated to my siblings—all four of them, who I annoy and exasperate at regular intervals and vise versa. ;)_

_This is not the last chapter, but the chapters after this are going to be written rather slowly, perhaps one drabble every week. I really hope you've enjoyed this, and please review if you do. Constructive critism is best!_


End file.
